The Maze Trials Begin
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: The Maze Trials begin. The first group of Group A is sent up. The boys meet each other and the Grievers. Here's how Newt deals with it in the beginning of the great adventure...
1. Chapter 1

The boy opened his eyes. He was in some mobbing object with other boys. It was moving up. Other boys were just starting to wake up. It sounded as if there were thirty of them total. He couldn't remember anything; who he was or even his own age.

Other boys were panicking. One got over to him and pulled him to the floor as soon as he got up. He found the strength to ask, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

The other boy-he had dark brown or black hair-said. "We're trapped in a giant box, dude."

"I think I noticed." He responded. "But, I don't remember anything."

"All I remember is my name." The other boy looked at him. "I'm Minho."

Suddenly the box jolted to a halt. There were yells and groans. Suddenly, he realized that there were boxes in there too. "Minho!"

The other boy walked back over. "What?"

"What's with the bloody boxes?"

"They're not bloody." He answered.

"Just an expression." The boy rolled his eyes. "What's with the boxes?"

"I checked them out and they seem to hold supplies." Minho told him.

"Weird." He said distantly.

"Yeah."

The boy walked over to the middle of the strange box. "Well, I'm bloody getting out of here."

He pushed open one of the doors on top. Then he heaved himself up into the blinding light. He let out a gasp of awe. He looked around, taking a few paces forward.

Minho came out next. "Whoa, dude, what is this place?"

"No idea, Minho."

The other boys came out and he counted them.

"How many total?" Minho asked.

"Thirty."

"Just as I thought."

"Well, I'm going to explore this place." He murmured. Then he said, "You guys get the supplies out of the Box."

Minho shrugged, "You're the boss."

"I prefer not." He chuckled as he walked away.

"Remember your name yet?" Minho shouted.

"I just did." He yelled back. "I'm Newt."

"Nice to meet you." Called Minho.

"You too." Newt laughed as he went back to exploring the area.

*X*

It took Newt an hour to explore it all, but that was only because the place is so big. He and a black boy named Alby became good friends easily. They climbed up the ivy on the walls and made it to the top.

They were inside of a giant maze. They looked at each other in awe.

"Oh my god." Alby murmured.

"It's a maze." Newt looked around.

"See anything?" Shouted Minho from down below.

"Enough to know where we are!" Newt called down. "It's a giant maze!"

"We're in a maze?" Minho was amazed. "Oh my shucking god."

"Go tell the others." Alby yelled to Minho. "They'll want to know."

"No problem, Alby." The boy dashed off towards the group, which was still near the Box.

They repelled back down the ivy and went over to the group. It was nearly sundown.

One boy, named David suddenly said, "I'm going out in there and I'll solve it."

No one argued. He went to the doors as they began to close with a thundering noise. He went through them just before they closed. After a few minutes he said, "I give up. Can you guys let me back in?"

"We didn't close it." Newt yelled over. "The doors closed themselves."

"So, I'm trapped?" David's voice had a hint of fear.

Before Newt could answer there were weird moaning noises. David screamed in pain and fear.

"David!" Newt shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Newt, help me!" The boy shrieked. "This monster's killing me!"

More screams. Then there was the noise of metal clinking, the only thing you could hear in the silence. Newt's jaw dropped.

"David?!" He yelled. "You alright over there?"

No answer.

Minho and Alby ran over and started shouting for David to answer.

"He's dead." Newt concluded. "Whatever it was bloody killed him."

"So that's what the doors are for." Minho murmured.

"I have an idea." Alby spoke up. "It's prove if he's alive or not." He dashed over to the crates of supplies. He came back with a flashlight. He handed it to Newt. "Get back up there and tell us what you see. Can you do that, Newt?"

"Yeah. I can." Newt answered. He gripped the flashlight in his teeth and started climbing the ivy.

"Careful, man!" Minho called up.

A few minutes later, Newt reached the top. He shone the flashlight down the other side. He was too high up to see anything.

"What do you see?" Alby called.

"I'm too high up to see the bottom of it." The boy yelled back. "I have an idea, but it's insane. I'll tell you what I see in a minute."

Newt swallowed his fear. He was going into the Maze. He was going to get down there no matter what. He jumped off the wall. He threw the flashlight to the side as he fell so that he could grab the ivy.

But, Newt's sweaty hands couldn't grasp the ivy. He hit the ground with a thumb and a yell of pain and surprise. "Damn it." He muttered. "That hurt." He moved towards the door, picking up the flashlight on the way. He aimed it at the door.

He'd have nightmares forever from what he saw. "Oh my god." He murmured. He looked at David's body. He was definitely dead, no doubt. There was blood all over him as well as on the ground and walls. The poor kid's body had been sliced open. Newt fought the urge to throw up.

"Newt?" Minho called. "You alright?"

"He-he's dead." He stammered through his shock.

"Did you jump off of the wall?" Alby demanded.

"Maybe." Newt answered, pain flowing through his body, especially one of his legs. He fell to his knees. Then he gasped through heavy breaths. "My leg."

Apparently the other two heard.

"Newt, you okay, man?" Alby shouted.

"I-I don't think I'll be able to get back up the wall." He forced the words out, pain filling his British accent voice.

"What?" Minho was shocked. "Dude, you have to! You won't want to be slaughtered by one of those shuck things as well!"

"I'll try to wait out the night." He responded. He curled up into a call in the opposite corner of the door as David's body. "But when morning comes, don't let the others see David. They're already scared enough as it is."

"Alright." Alby sounded a little calmer now.

Newt forced himself to sleep, despite his fear, pain, and the disgust of seeing David's body.


	2. Chapter 2

The blinding light woke Newt up the next day. Well, and the noise of the doors opening. David's body was even more disgusting now than it had been last night.

Alby and Minho rushed into the Maze. They looked at David's body, and by the looks on their faces, Newt could tell that they were as grossed out as he was.

"See?" He said. "He's gone."

"Yeah, we see." Minho grumbled. "What do we call these things? The creature or creatures that killed David?"

"I don't know. We have no idea what their weapons are." Alby murmured. "But we do know what they're capable of. These things can beat the crap out of us and slaughter us."

"Grievers." The word popped into Newt's head. "Let's call em Grievers."

"That sounds creepy." Minho protested.

"Well, they are creepy." Newt pointed out. "Creepy and murderous."

"Alright. Grievers." Alby muttered quietly.

Newt forced himself to his feet, despite the pain. "Let's do something about this bloody body." He decided. "And no, Minho, it's not an expression this time."

The dark haired boy raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't even going to ask. He grasped both of the body's legs.

Newt and Alby each grabbed an arm.

"Well, guess we hope nobody sees nothing." Alby looked at them both. "I don't recommend telling them either."

Both boys nodded in agreement.

They lifted the body and carried it through the area in which they now lived. They took David into the forest and laid him down.

"I'll go get some shovels." Alby told them. "Stay here."

The black boy raced off, back towards the supplies.

"Why'd you jump though?" Minho asked Newt. "You should've climbed."

"I tried to grab onto the ivy before I hit the ground, but my hands were too sweaty." He shook his head. "It was a bad idea, though, I know."

"No kidding." Minho muttered.

They listened as they heard Alby barking orders to the other boys. He was having them get to work so that they could survive. Newt heard him tell a boy named Frypan to be the main chef and to gather a few others to help him start cooking a meal. Some boys were ordered to start treating the garden that was there when they came up in the Box. Some went to tend to the animals in an area now called the Bloodhouse or Slaughterhouse. Some were told to get wood from a few of the trees, but only the ones on the edge of the Deadheads, as Alby called them.

Alby walked back into the woods and over to them. He handed each boy a shovel. "Let's start digging."

They dug and dug for nearly 15 minutes. The three boys made a hole big enough for the bloody remains of David. Newt gently put the body inside of it. Then Minho filled it in. Alby had wandered off and came back with a big rock. He had brought a knife from the supply boxes. He carved words into the stone.

 **R.I.P. David**

He placed it above the spot where the boy's head lay. The boys looked at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"So, this is our graveyard?" Minho finally asked.

"You have any better ideas?" Alby asked him.

"Nope." Minho stretched. He grabbed his shovel and walked off, leaving Alby and Newt by the first and so far only grave.

The two boys grabbed their shovels as well.

"Twenty-nine boys in one hell of a maze." Newt muttered. "No-one's going to bloody find a way out and live to tell about it."

Alby shrugged, not saying a word.

*X*

The others eventually found out about David's death. They were panic-stricken, and Alby began having problems maintaining order. He ordered some of the boys to start making a building in the empty corner of their living area, which Alby named the Glade.

Newt easily became his friend's second in command. The two of them and Minho seemed to be the only ones who weren't panicking. It was only noon and the three of them were eating some sandwiches that Frypan had put together from the food they had been given from the Box.

"How long do you think we'll last, here in the Glade?" Minho randomly asked.

"Not long if we don't get more supplies." Newt answered. "But guessing that since we were sent up with supplies, we'll get more soon. Seems as if the bloody creators want us to live."

"I agree with Newt." Alby replied.

"Why would anyone do this to a person anyway?" Minho seemed to have a lot of questions on his mind, like everyone else. "We're only kids!"

"I don't know." Alby spoke up before Newt this time. "Some way to treat another being."

"What if we're here for a purpose?" Newt looked up, his gaze sweeping across both Alby and Minho. "There has to be a reason."

"Yeah, so they can watch us die." Minho snorted.

"Don't give up yet." Alby looked at the boy sternly. "It's only day two, remember, shuck-face?"

The Gladers had come with their own words, both mean and nice.

"Of course I haven't forgotten." Minho retorted. "But, it feels like years."

"We'll probably be here for years, so pull yourself together." Newt told him. "Seriously Minho, think."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going to help with the building."

Minho walked away.

"Ugh, that temper." Alby grumbled.

"Tell me about it." Newt muttered. He finished eating and got to his feet. "I'll make sure no one goes out those doors."

"Alright, Newt." Alby agreed. "Good luck with that leg."

"I can hang in for a few more hours. No need to worry about my bloody leg." Newt called over his shoulder as he limped over toward the door. He was thankful that the other three sets stayed closed.

He stood in front of it and in the middle of the opening. No one dared to go out after what had happened to David. The doors closed at sundown and Newt leaned up against them. Day two in the Glade was done and they had already lost one out of thirty boys. How many more of the twenty-nine left were going to die?

Newt heard loud noises from out in the Maze. "What the bloody hell is going on out there?" He wondered. What could be happening in a giant maze anyway? The Grievers certainly didn't sound anything like that. Speaking of Grievers…

Newt jumped away from the door as he heard one of the creatures let out its horrifying shriek. It was followed by a moaning noise and the sound of metal clicking on stone. There was a Griever right outside the door.

Newt just lay there on the ground, trying to come up with answers to his billion questions about this place. About the Glade. About the whole Maze itself.

Who put them here? Why? How could someone do this to another being, they were only kids?!


	3. Chapter 3

The questions were all that poor Newt could think about. They kept him up all night. Everyone else slept though, including Alby. When the doors woke everyone up and Alby found the boy in the same spot, he seemed surprised.

"You stay up all night, man?" He asked as he approached.

Newt looked up at him, thankful to finally get to talk to someone. "Yeah. Too many questions in my damn head."

Alby nodded understandingly. "We all feel the same way, Newt."

"I know." He answered. "Just can't get them off my mind."

"Maybe you should help the others work on some stuff?" Alby suggested. "Keep your mind focused on something else."

"Sounds like an interesting idea." Newt shrugged. "But not sure if I can do too much yet."

"Why don't you go see the med-jacks?" Alby offered. "I'll show you where Clint decided they work."

"Sure. Med-jacks, are they medics or doctors?"

"Right on, man." Alby nodded. "Yep."

Newt laughed as the two began making the way towards the med-jacks.

"We got some other jobs too." Alby mentioned. "Slicers, Cooks, Track-hoes, Builders, Baggers, Sloppers, Bricknicks, coming up with another one too."

"Not bad for the first day in this bloody place." Newt approved.

"Come on, let's find Clint." Alby decided.

"Oh yeah." Newt had forgotten.

They reached a spot just outside of the forest. Two boys sat there.

"Hey, Clint." Alby greeted one of them.

"Hey, Alby." The boy said cheerfully. "Hello, Newt."

"Hi." Newt answered.

He noticed the med-jack looking at his leg. Suddenly Clint said, "What happened to your leg?"

Newt told him that he went into the Maze to see if David was okay. He told him how he missed the vines when he jumped off of the wall.

"Wow. Probably a break or a sprain." He mused. He felt his hand over Newt's leg, feeling for broken bones. "Not broken, no sprain either. Probably just sore, Newt. Try and stay off of it as much as you can."

"Alright." Newt nodded.

He limped off with Alby. "So, who is Keeper of what?"

"Well, Clint is Keeper of the med-jacks."

"That's bloody obvious."

Alby rolled his eyes and continued, "Winston is Keeper of the slicers, Frypan for the cooks, Zart is for the track-hoes, Gally for the builders, Minho will be Keeper of the next job that I'm putting together, and I don't exactly remember the other three." He finished with a chuckle.

"Well, that'll do Minho some good." Newt nodded. "What is that job anyway?"

"It's called a Runner." Alby explained. "They'll run the Maze every day, trying to find our way out of here."

"Interesting." Newt thought. "I like it."

"Makes me glad you do." Alby grinned. "Maybe you can join them once your leg is better."

Newt shrugged. "I'm going to help them with the bloody house."

"Have fun." Alby told him. "It's called the Homestead, by the way."

"Good to know." The other boy called over his shoulder as he limped over to the builders. "How's it going over here?"

It was Minho who answered. "It's coming along. We got a few walls and the floor up."

Newt walked around it in a circle, stopping where he started. He nodded, impressed. "I see that, Minho. Looks good for the second day of its construction."

The strong, dark haired boy grinned. "I keep thinking the same thing."

"Shut your hole and get to work!" Came a shout from another builder. It was the Keeper of the Builders, Gally. He walked over and glared at Minho, who glared back and continued working. Then Gally's gaze rested on Newt. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Newt, second of command in the Glade." He looked at the Keeper, calmly.

"Oh really?" Spat the boy. He obviously hated people. "Prove it."

Newt was surprised, but wanted to laugh at the boy's words. "Prove it? How the bloody hell does that work, Gally?"

Most of the other builders had stopped working and looked over at the two boys. They seemed surprised that anyone would stand up to Gally.

"Prove it." Gally snarled.

"You should shut your mouth and get your builders to build." Newt retorted. "That's part of your job, Keeper."

To everyone's surprise, Gally obeyed. "Get to work, guys. You heard him." He cast a last glare at the second in command. "This isn't over, Newt." Then he walked off and started working.

Newt turned and limped away as well. He'd decided not to help after meeting the bully of a Keeper that Gally was. The boy went past where Frypan and the other chefs prepared lunch. They had built a little bar like building in their spare time.

"You alright there, Newt?" Asked the Keeper of the cooks. "I saw what happened."

"Fine." He answered, coldly. He wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone.

The angered boy went all the way to the back of the Deadheads and sat against the wall. He put his hands to his head and just sat there, not thinking of anything and hoping to be forgotten about.

*X*

Meanwhile, Alby was looking around for his second in command. The leader was probably the only one who hadn't witnessed his and Gally's argument. He hadn't even heard of it yet. He walked over to Frypan.

"Hey, man. You seen Newt?" He asked.

"I saw him a little bit ago. He wasn't too happy." Frypan answered, honestly.

"Why? What's bugging him now?" Alby asked, worried and concerned.

"Gally, that's what." The Keeper spat. "Their first time getting to meet each other went horribly."

"Where is he now?" Alby demanded.

"I don't know." Frypan shrugged.

*X*

Newt kept sitting there against the wall, not moving an inch. The questions buzzed through his head again and he couldn't stop thinking about Gally. He hated the boy. So much was on his mind that his head began to hurt. He got to his feet and let out a yell of anger. It echoed around the Glade. He fell to his knees, hands back to his head.

"Newt?!" It was Alby. Newt heard him running through the trees, toward him. He looked up as the leader of the Gladers approached and sat down beside him. "You alright, man?"

"Not even close." He murmured. "I hate that guy."


	4. Chapter 4

"He's worse than Minho." Newt muttered, with a slight, angry chuckle.

Alby obviously didn't know what to do to comfort his friend. They just sat there for a few minutes until they heard footsteps in the trees.

Both boys abruptly looked up to see Gally burst into the small clearing. Newt got to his feet, looking like he was ready for a fight.

"Don't." Alby whispered to Newt, who ignored him.

Newt walked towards Gally, his hands in fists. When he reached him, he punched the Keeper right in the nose. He stumbled back, clasping it. Newt cast him a glare and raced back through the trees. He went through the larger clearing and out the Door. He went down a few corridors and sat in one, hands to his head again.

He just sat there, not even thinking of anything. He breathed heavily in anger.

Before the Doors closed, Newt ran back through them, not feeling any pain in his injured leg anymore. He pressed down on spots of it. No pain. It was better. But, when did that even happen?

Newt went and slept in the middle of the Deadheads for the night.

*X*

A few days later, he was no longer thinking about Gally. The Runner job was officially available and Minho was as excited as Newt.

Newt stood next to him wearing a backpack full of food and gear for the day.

Right now, there were only three Runners total. Minho, Newt, and a boy named Ben.

"You guys ready?" Asked the proud and exited Keeper.

"I bloody am." Newt answered.

"Yep. Let's go." Ben said.

"Alright." Minho grinned.

The three boys took off into the Maze, making sharp turns and memorizing the way they came in their heads. They stayed together the whole time. They stopped for a few short breaks of water and for lunch about noon.

Then they turned and went back the way they came, getting back to the Glade a few hours before the door was to close.

They went into a concrete room that was there when they came up in the Box and drew the area they'd covered today. They put the map in a trunk in the corner of the room. Then they left and locked the Mapping Room.

Newt went over to the supply boxes and began looking through them. He found some watches and decided that they should be for him, Alby, and the other Keepers. Even thought he hated Gally. He put one of them on his wrist. He searched out the other Keepers and gave them their watches. Alby was pleased. The food and water was put in the Cooks' area. Building supplies and tools were given to the Builders. Everything got to the right place and Newt put the crates back into the Box.

By the time he had done that, it was 7:00 P.M. The Doors closed. Newt made a note to self that they closed at seven. When, the doors woke him the next day, he noted that they open at six.

*X*

After a few weeks of being a Runner, they had covered decent ground. Each week, more supplies came up in the Box. There were eight Runners and eight trunks in the Mapping Room now. Each Runner covered his own section of the Maze. There were only eight sections, so it worked out well.

Newt had just woke up for another day of running. He gathered supplies and put them in his backpack and then put it on his back. He went to his door. Two boys were at each door. Once they reached their sections, they'd split up.

He saw Minho give the signal to go. Newt raced into the Maze. He turned corners and made mental notes of which ways he'd turned. Being a Runner wasn't too hard.

Jinxed it.

When Newt entered the huge area of his section, he heard a clicking noise, followed by shrieks and moans. A Griever. Then he realized that there was more than one. Then he saw them. There were three. They saw him at the same time. _Oh no!_

Newt gulped and took a few paces back. Why couldn't the creators have given them phones or walkie-talkies so they could communicate? The Grievers advanced towards him. They were actually pretty fast. Newt turned and ran back towards the Glade, but knew he wouldn't make it before the Grievers caught up.

I reached into my backpack as I ran and pulled out two knives. I closed the backpack and gripped the knives tightly. He'd have to fight his way out of this to live.

He heard screams and yells from other areas of the Maze. Everyone was under attack by Grievers!

"Newt!" Ben screamed. Ben was the boy who went into the Maze the same way he did.

"Ben!" He called back. Suddenly, one of the Grievers jumped over Newt and landed in front of him, blocking the path. He muttered, "Oh no."

The Griever let out a shriek and then lunged. Mechanical arms with many different weapons came out of it and started trying to hit him. The other Grievers advanced towards him, arms coming out of them as well.

He ran and ducked under the one in his way, scrambling up the wall, clinging to ivy vines. The Grievers were climbing too! Newt got on top of the wall and so did they.

Newt ran along the top of the walls, as fast as he could. But, to the surprise of him and the Grievers, Newt tripped. It wasn't any trip and scrape your knees though. He tripped and accidently rolled right off of the edge of the wall!

Newt used his left leg to block the damage, but that didn't work as planned. He landed on top of the leg and a wave of pain filled his leg. It hurt twice as bad as when he first jumped off the wall on day one. He let out a cry of pain.

"Newt!" Ben had just rounded the corner, followed by one Griever. The boy almost froze when he saw that Newt was surrounded by three. Ben held both of his knives.

Newt had dropped his in his pain. The scared and injured boy looked around at the Grievers. One of them flew at Newt with a knife showing.


	5. Chapter 5

The knife slashed across the boy's forehead. He let out another cry of pain, a hand flying up to cover the already bleeding wound.

The Griever got ready to make another attack, when suddenly Ben jumped on it from behind. The boy let out a shout and started stabbing it wildly. The Griever shrieked and threw him off, running past Newt and the other two Grievers, back to the huge area of the section.

Ben reached out a hand to Newt and helped him up. Newt grabbed his knives and the two of them raced off, away from the two Grievers that had been chasing Newt and the one that was after Ben.

"Thanks." Newt spat out blood as he said it.

"No problem." Ben answered. "We need to look out for each other."

"Yeah." Newt agreed.

"No more falling off of walls, Newt." Ben glanced sideways at him.

"That was an accident, this time." The boy retorted.

"I know." The other Runner replied. "Let's just get back to the Glade and barricade the Doors!"

Newt nodded.

They kept running, finally starting to outrun the chasing Grievers. But, Newt started falling behind as well, due to his injuries.

"Faster, Newt!" Ben hollered over his shoulder.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

Newt forced himself to go faster.

No doubt the Gladers heard all of the screaming in the Maze. All the noise the Runners were making and the Grievers chasing them. Boys were probably waiting by the Doors.

When Newt and Ben turned into the longest corridor, they saw the entrance to the Glade. Sure enough, boys were waiting. Shock and fear covered their faces when they saw the Grievers.

Blood from Newt's head injury slid down his face. Some of it was in his eyes. He wiped it out with his arm. The boys in the entrance moved back. Ben raced through first, Newt still a minute behind.

"Come on, Newt!" He shouted. "You can do it!"

Suddenly, Newt tripped on something. He stumbled and fell. He looked up into the eyes of one of the three Grievers. He had tripped on its leg. He crawled backwards, away from it and towards the Door.

"Get up, Newt!" Alby was at the Door now. "Come on, man!"

He flipped over, belly to the ground, and scrambled to his feet. He ran towards the Door, limping heavily. He couldn't find the energy to say anything back to Alby.

Newt raced through the Door and tripped again. He rolled onto his back, breathing heavily. The Grievers had stopped right in front of the doorway. They shrieked and moaned, but they didn't come in. Instead, they turned around and went back to their sections.

Newt heaved a huge sigh of relief.

Apparently everyone else made it too because soon everyone from the other three Doors were going back to their jobs. Well, except for the Runners, who came over to where Alby and Newt were. The boy still lay on the ground. The med-jacks must've been at another Door and hadn't noticed what had happened over here.

Alby and Ben each grabbed one of Newt's arms and the three of them walked towards Clint and the other med-jacks. They went slowly though, because of Newt's leg.

When they got there, the other med-jacks were somewhere else, but the Keeper was facing the other way. He heard them approach.

"What is it this time?" Clint sounded annoyed.

"Turn around." Newt spat out blood as he said it in a rough, pained voice.

Clint did. Surprise and worry lit up his face. "What happened now? Was it Grievers chasing you guys?"

"Yes." Ben said. The boy wasn't too patient right now. "Now shut your hole and check him, make sure there are no other problems."

"Yeah, alright." Clint grumbled. He examined Newt carefully. "What happened to him?"

"Griever was chasing him on a wall until he tripped and fell off. Then one of the shuck things slashed his head with a knife." Ben answered.

"Don't you even bloody ask." Newt said, more blood dripping down and onto his chin. "Yes, I did reinjure my leg. Stupid Grievers."

Alby let go of Newt. "I have to go check on the progress of the Homestead. I'll see you later."

"See you later, Alby." Newt replied, his voice raspy.

Ben just gave a wave with his empty arm.

Alby walked towards the Homestead.

"Does it hurt to talk?" Clint asked Newt.

"Yeah, it does. It hurts to even bloody think."

The med-jack felt along Newt's leg. The boy tried not to flinch.

Finally, Clint said, "Yeah, there's definitely a break in there somewhere. It's dislocated too. The bone might be bruised as well. I doubt that you'll ever be able to walk properly again. Did you use the leg to break your fall?"

"Uh, maybe I did." Newt admitted, guiltily. "Was the only bloody idea I had at the time."

"A bad one, obviously." Ben muttered.

Newt glared at him and the boy dropped his gaze.

"Anything you can do for my leg?" Newt asked Clint.

"Not that I can think of, Newt." The Keeper responded. He took some bandages out of some kind of container. "For your head, all I can do is bandage it up and let it heal naturally."

"Alright." Newt grumbled.

Clint wrapped the bandages around Newt's forehead. He put the rest of the roll away. "Any other injuries?"

"Not that I know of." Newt told him.

"Okay then, you are free to go." The med-jack told him.

"Thanks." Newt said, as he limped away with Ben at his side.

"No problem, Newt. It's my job."

The two boys met up with Alby half way to the Homestead.

"So?" Newt asked. "How's the progress?"

"It's done." Alby told them. "Crooked, but done. They just have to put up some furniture and that's it. There's two floors total."

"Sounds cozy." Newt muttered, half sarcastically.

Alby shrugged. "Well, everything should be in by the time the doors close. The med-jacks will keep their stuff in a room on the second floor. The cooks already have their own area, so they'll stay put."

"Not bad." Ben sounded impressed. "Not bad at all."


	6. Chapter 6: Thomas is here (The end)

That night, the Homestead was indeed complete. The med-jacks were in before eight. It was agreed that all Keepers, Alby, and Newt would sleep in there every night as well. Newt had been put in one of the med-jack rooms upstairs.

The boy found it hard to sleep. Mostly because of the pain in his head and leg. It took him until nearly midnight to fall asleep.

He woke up the next morning to the noise of the Doors opening. He went downstairs and into the main room of the Homestead.

"Oh no. You're not doing back out there today, man." Alby greeted him.

"Why not?" Newt asked.

"You're injured, Newt. Besides, Clint said you shouldn't be running anymore." Alby reminded him. "You can go anywhere, as long as you don't leave the Glade, alright?"

"Fine." Newt answered. With a nod to Alby, he left the building and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

He limped inside. Frypan and the chefs were in the middle of cooking up some food.

"Hey, Newt." Frypan greeted him. "Feeling better today?"

"A bit." He answered.

"That's good. That's good." Frypan nodded.

"I hope to keep running again soon."

"Good luck with that one." Snorted the Keeper. "That leg is done for."

"Maybe, maybe not."

The cook shrugged.

"Whoa!" A yell came from somewhere in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Hollered Frypan.

"S-sorry! Just dropped an egg."

"Pick it up then!" Frypan called.

"Okay."'

"God, that guy." Frypan shook his head looking at Newt. "He'd be better as a slopper."

Newt raised his eyebrows. "No kidding."

"So, anyway, you need something?" The Keeper asked.

"Just a sandwich, if that's alright with you."

"I'll be back with one in a minute, Newt." Frypan walked deeper into the kitchen.

True to his words, Frypan was back within a minute. He handed Newt the sandwich.

"Here you go, Newt." He grinned.

"Thanks." He said as he began to eat it.

Frypan just shrugged, "It's my job."

Newt left the kitchen and went to sit against the Box while he finished the sandwich. Suddenly, it gave out a loud ringing sound that stopped seconds later. Newt jumped to his feet. Boys began to pour out of the different buildings. The Runners hadn't left yet and they came over too.

"What the shuck was that?!" Minho exclaimed.

Everyone was asking questions. Newt was curious too. He opened the doors that covered its hole. Nothing. No supplies yet. "It's late." He murmured. Then louder he said, "The Box is late."

Boys started panicking and asking questions.

"Calm down, guys!" Newt shouted at them, trying to maintain order. "Calm down!"

They did, but continued asking questions.

"What was that noise?"

"What's going on?"

"What's taking the Box so long?"

"What if it doesn't come?"

"Shut up!" Newt shouted.

This time, they grew silent.

"Nice one, Newt." It was Alby.

Newt looked at him and shrugged. "What took you so long?"

"Never mind that." The leader said. "Let's all wait here for the Box to come up, everyone but the Runners."

"What?" Ben protested. "But-"

"Hey, we got to run every day, Ben." Minho reminded him. "No buts about it, man. Let's go."

"Ugh." Ben grumbled.

The Runners took off and went into the Maze, the others watching them.

After about half an hour, the Box did arrive, but it didn't just have supplies…there was a boy too! A skinny, short black haired boy. He looked terrified.

"Who the heck are all of you?" He asked, getting to his feet.

Murmuring burst through the crowd.

Newt reached his hand into the Box to help him out. "I'm Newt." He told him as the boy gripped his hand. He pulled him out.

"Thanks, Newt." He said. "I'm Miles."

Newt held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Miles shook it, "Same to you." They released hands. Miles looked around, "What is this place, dude?"

"Welcome to the Glade." Alby stood behind him. "I am Alby."

*X*

Two years after the first Greenie came up, another came up. No one knew that he was different though. No one knew that Thomas was different, although Newt thought that the boy was familiar. The two became friends quickly enough.

"Newt, what is this place?" Thomas asked an hour after he'd came out of the Box.

"We call it the Glade." Newt explained. "Someone sent us all here. Thirty in the first group, the rest came one by one. We built most of what we have ourselves."

"Why are there only boys?"

"We don't know."

"How old do I look to you?"

"Maybe sixteen, Thomas." Newt responded, getting annoyed by the questions. "If you want any more bloody answers, go find Chuck."

"Who's Chuck?"

"You'll know when you see him, Greenie."

"Stop calling me that!" Thomas grumbled.

"Okay, Tommy." Newt chuckled as he walked away. "Welcome to the Glade."


End file.
